


And Seventy Years More

by Fish_and_Celery



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_and_Celery/pseuds/Fish_and_Celery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>strains of a saxophone from your radio, time in black and white</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Seventy Years More

I feel the trembling of the earth beneath my feet  
The whispered crackle of leaves as they fall and settle, and become dried auburn and crunch with decisive footsteps  
The strains of a saxophone from your radio, time in black and white, tasting of strawberries and third hand cigarette smoke  
And the roar of blood in my ears as my world falls apart and is remade in the purity of your image.

The curve of your red full lips and the dark sweep of your thick lashes are not necessary  
What I require is the protection of your arms as you held me tight, and burned, shattering into a million pieces as you raised me from perdition.   
Each and every time you are wrapped in a shroud of thorns and nails to absolve yourself of someone else’s sins I feel my death creep a little closer to my door  


And I happy in my suffering.


End file.
